Always Love You
by blindingdarkness15
Summary: Ulrich is about to tell Yumi how he truly feels when Sissi decides to intervene. She's got a new plan though. Will turning Yumi and Ulrich against each other break them apart, or will true love stand against all?


Yes, this is another one shot of mine. Hehe. Anyway, I have recently acquired a fondness for Code Lyoko one shots, so I'll try my best at it. Here goes nothing.

X

Once upon a time, in a boarding school far away in the country of France, there was a boy and a girl.

The boy's name was Ulrich. He was quiet, shy, and an athlete.

And the girl's name was Yumi. She was a transfer student from Japan, who was outspoken, outgoing, and a scholar.

Even though that these two were complete opposites, they were madly in love with each other. You could tell when they looked at each other. Though it was inconspicuous, you could see the fondness they showed to each other. Everyone around knew that they should be together…well, everyone but them, of course.

Ulrich had been told by his friend/roommate Odd that Yumi was crazy about him, but Ulrich shook it off.

Yumi had been told by her friend Jeremie that it was obvious that he loved her. She said that Ulrich never did that.

But in their hearts, they had always hoped that is was true. They hoped that what they were being told was correct.

Yet, one thing stood in the way of the two teen admitting their love for each other. And her name was Sissi.

Sissi was the daughter of a principal who held no principles. She was cold, cold girl, always putting down people to make herself better. Except for her two friends who she always yelled at and bossed, she only wanted one person near her; Ulrich.

Sissi was easily able to tell that Ulrich did not feel the same way about her and he felt for Yumi. So, Sissi always held Yumi at utmost disgust. And Yumi usually returned it. She knew Sissi would never give up until she did. But Yumi never thought she would sink so low as turning Ulrich and Yumi against each other.

X

"Sissi, for the last time, I will not go watch you brush your hair," Ulrich sneered, trying to shake her off as he tried to make his way away from the large oak tree he and Sissi had just been standing under.

Sissi quickly followed and placed a strong hand on his shoulder. "Not so fast," she said in her nasally annoying voice.

Ulrich whipped around, becoming extremely aggravated. "Who do you think you are telling me what to do?" he said, roughly shoving her hand off his shoulder. He then returned to walking away towards the dorms.

"I found your note," she hissed holding up a folded up piece of paper.

Ulrich froze. "What?"

"The note you gave to Yumi asking her to meet you here in 5 minutes because you had something important to tell her. Something no one else could hear except you two."

"Where'd you find that?" Ulrich yelled, lunging at her to get the note. He was angry. That note was, well, really personal. He remembered writing it…

_**Dear Yumi,**_

_**I asking you to do me a favor and meet me under the large tree by the science room at exactly 4 pm tomorrow afternoon. I need to tell you something extremely important concerning- well, something that only you should hear. Please meet me there tomorrow. **_

_**-Ulrich**_

"Yumi dropped in the girls' locker room earlier this morning. Now, if you don't want me to stand here and record your two's conversation and broadcast it to the school tomorrow, you'll do me one favor. If you do it, I'll never bother you again," she said.

Ulrich jumped at the latter part of her statement. "What?" he asked, somewhat excited.

"I want you to kiss me like you would kiss Yumi," she answered simply.

Ulrich felt his cheeks redden. Kiss her and never be bothered again, or don't and have to deal with her for another 5 years until he graduates?

"Okay," Ulrich mumbled incoherently not making eye contact with her. Ulrich placed one of his hands on her shapely hip, and the other on her shoulder. Their lips then met for a long time. For a moment, Ulrich actually believed that he was kissing Yumi.

When they broke apart, he looked at Sissi, who instead of swooning as he expected, she was smiling smugly and snickering.

"Ulrich, that was not a smart thing to do. I thought you had always liked Yumi," Sissi mocked.

Ulrich gasped as he felt a presence behind him. He turned slowly, and saw what he had been dreading.

Yumi stood there, one hand on her hip. She was nervously nibbling on her lower lip. Her eyes conveyed one of the hurt/saddest looks Ulrich had ever seen.

"Yumi," he whispered, taking a step toward her. She silently held up her hand, gesturing for him not to even try. She took a few steps backward before turning around and breaking into a sprint towards the forest.

Ulrich almost went after her, but Sissi's slimy voice stopped him. "Naughty, naughty Ulrich. I think that'll be the closest you ever get to kissing Yumi," she said, leaning against the tree with her arms crossed defiantly.

Ulrich quickly went from hurt beyond repair to livid. He stormed up to her. "You are the most despicable person I have ever met. You have got to be one of the most desperate people I have ever met. Not only can you not leave me alone after the numerous times I have told you that I do not care about you or even for you, but you have to go and ruin any chance I had with the only girl I have ever loved. No one could ever love a person like you," he sneered icily.

Sissi, clearly taken back by Ulrich outburst was not prepared for what was going to happen next. The red stripes from Ulrich's hand on her cheek lingered for a moment before he walked away, only after giving her an extremely dirty look.

X

Yumi had no idea where she was in the forest. She'd been running for a while. She had passed the sewer grate a long time ago. When she felt she was going to pass out, she stopped and leaned against a small tree. As she sank to the ground, her body was overcome with sobs. She wrapped her arms around her legs and placed her head in her knees.

She was a fool. How could she believe that Ulrich was actually going to tell her that he loved her? Ulrich was an arrogant jerk, plain and simple. He always led her on until she thought he was going to tell her, and then he'd just let her fall. He probably got enjoyment out of her misery.

This was the last straw. She couldn't take anymore. It was just too hard on her; too straining. She was just going to forget about him once and for all.

Oh, who was she kidding? Forgetting Ulrich would be like forgetting about breathing. It was absolutely impossible.

Someone cleared their throat, pulling out of her angry thoughts. She picked up her head, and saw Ulrich timidly standing behind part of a tree.

Rage fired up within her again. She stood up quickly, and began to storm off. Ulrich followed. "Yumi, will you let me explain?" he asked.

"No," she answered bitterly.

"Please, it wasn't what you though it was," Ulrich pleaded.

Yumi whipped around quickly after hearing that. "Oh yeah, then what was it? Even if it wasn't what I thought it was, why should I even trust anything you say? You're a filthy-"

Ulrich quickly cut her off by smacking his lips on top of hers. Instead of her revolting as he thought she would have ended up doing, she wrapped long arms around his neck.

Once they separated, Ulrich placed his hand on Yumi's smooth cheek, cupping it in his hand. "Yumi… I always have and I always will love you. No matter what happens or who tries to interfere, I will love you forever," he whispered to her.

She smiled as chills went up her spine. Their lips met briefly for another moment. "Ulrich, I love you too," she told him, with a big smile on her face.

They embraced each other, wrapping their arms around each other. "I have wanted to hear you say that for I don't know how long," Ulrich admitted.

Yumi laughed quietly. "Me too," she said.

So, the young boy and the young girl finally admitted their love for each other. And everyone in the school was happy. Well, everyone except Sissi, that is.

X

How was that? Please tell me. I love hearing from you guys. You rock!


End file.
